Isabelle Wright
Isabelle Wright ist der Mentor von Kurt. Sie arbeitet als Chefredakteurin bei Vogue.com in New York City und ist Designerin. Sie wird von Sarah Jessica Parker dargestellt. Biografie Staffel Vier thumb|left|Isabelle trifft auf KurtIn Wenn die Muse nicht küsst hat Kurt ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei ihr und sie erzählt zunächst, dass sie aus Columbus kommt, aber schon mal in Lima war, wo sie sich eine Lebensmittelvergiftung im Breadstix zuzog. Isabelle stellt sich ihm dann vor und sagt ihm, dass sie von seinem Online-Lebenslauf durchaus beeindruckt war, insbesondere von der Bildergalerie und seiner "recht mutigen Kleidungswahl". Sie möchte von ihm wissen, woher er das alles hat, so dass er aufzählt, dass er unter anderem von einer ihrer Desgins inspiriert wurde. Sie wird dabei an ihre gesteppte Mikrominirock-Kollektion erinnert, die ein gewaltiger Reinfall war, doch er erinnert sie an ihr Zitat aus der Vanity Fair, dass sie keinem traut, der nicht einen großen Reinfall hatte. Isabelle bittet ihn anschließend sich zu setzen und stellt ihm einige Routinefragen, die sie allen potenziellen Mitarbeitern stellt, wie zum Beispiel wer seine Modeikonen sind, ob er je etwas über Mode geschrieben hat und wo er sich in vier Jahren sieht. Als er sie als eine seiner Modeikonen nennt, thumb|Meetingfühlt sie sich geschmeichelt und widerspricht ihm, wenn er seine Ziele als zu überheblich ansieht. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie das nicht sind, sondern eher im Gegenteil, er noch viel überheblicher sein sollte, weil das hier New York ist, die Stadt für Träumer, also für Menschen wie Kurt, die gerade erst am Anfang stehen und Menschen wie sie, die sich immer wieder selbst neu erfinden möchten. Sie macht ihm deutlich, dass er träumen sollte und seine Träume "Mega-Träume" sein müssen, weswegen er unglaublich hart arbeiten und dafür sorgen sollte, dass er alles ihm Mögliche dafür tut, damit es auch so kommt. Sie erzählt, dass Anna, ihre Chefin, sie einstellte, weil sie ihre Websites, die sie für ihre Kollektionen designt hat, inspirierend fand und Isabelle und ihr Team sie daher nicht enttäuschen dürfen. Sie fügt hinzu, dass das Kurt mit einschließt und bestätigt, dass er die Stelle bekommt. Sie lobt seine Flusspferdbrosche, da sie der Meinung ist, dass jeder, der mit einer solchen bei Vogue.com auftaucht, es verdient hier zu arbeiten und heißt ihn willkommen. In einem Meeting diskutiert sie mit ihren Mitarbeitern über das Thema Leder, was immer unsinniger wird, so dass sie eine Pause einberuft und Kurt in ihr Büro bestellt. Sie möchte von ihm wissen, wie er die Ideen fand und stimmt ihm zu, dass sie schrecklich sind. Isabelle lässt ihn wissen, dass sie einigen ihren thumb|left|The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully DressedMitarbeitern versprach, ihre Ideen zu veröffentlichen und sie einfach nichts ablehnen kann. Sie meint, dass sie früher, wenn sie eine verrückte Idee hatte, instinktiv gewusst hat, ob es eine gute ist, während sie ihr heute einfach nur als verrückt erscheinen. Sie äußert ihre Angst in ihrem Job zu versagen, weil sie das Gefühl hat, nichts mehr auf die Reihe zu bekommen und ihn nicht verdient. Als sie deswegen berfürchtet bald obdachlos zu sein und Kurt versucht sie aufzumuntern, indem er ihr anbietet, dass sie jederzeit zu ihm und seiner Mitbewohnerin nach Bushwick ziehen könnte, ist sie nur noch mehr frustriert. Nach Mitternacht erwischt sie Kurt und Rachel im Kleiderraum von Vogue.com, worauf er ihr erklärt, dass sie Ideen für ein Musikvideo sammeln und er seiner Mitbewohnerin ein Umstyling verpassen möchte. Isabelle unterbricht ihn, da er sie bei "Umstyling" schon hatte und startet The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed. Die anderen zwei steigen mit ein und zusammen mit Kurt kleidet Isabelle Rachel neu ein, wobei das ganze auf Kamera aufgenommen wird. thumb|Isabelle teilt Kurt Annas Nachricht auf das Video mitSpäter möchte Isabelle ihn sprechen und meint, dass er sich besser setzen sollte. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie sein Video gesehen und an Anna weitergeleitet hat, weshalb er schon vom Schlimmsten ausgeht, doch sie beruhigt ihn und zeigt ihm deren Nachricht darauf, was ein "großartig" ist. Isabelle äußert, dass sie das zum ersten Mal von Anna hört und erklärt, dass sie das Video neu drehen. Sie bedankt sich bei Kurt für die Idee und hofft, dass er niemals seinen "ungebremsten, blauäugigen Lima-Ohio-Optimismus" verliert, da sie sich als Seelenverwandte sieht. Isabelle gibt ihm den Rat, dass sich Träume und Ziele ändern können und er sich daher nicht nur auf die NYADA fixieren sollte, weil er eine echte Begabung in Sachen Mode hat. Isabelle beruft daraufhin ein neues Meeting ein, bei welchem Kurt dabei sein wird und unterhält sich nach diesem noch mit ihm und ihren Mitarbeitern. Isabelle ist in Wiedersehen macht Freunde noch in ihrem Büro, als Kurt dabei ist die Lichter auszuschalten und sie übersieht. Sie macht auf sich aufmerksam und unterhät sich zunächst mit ihm über Filmthumb|left|Isabelle erzählt Kurt von ihren Erfahrungene. Als er sie nach ihren Thanksgiving-Plänen fragt, erwidert sie, dass sie die letzten fünf Jahre immer zum Essen und Spiele spielen bei Gore Vidal war, doch nun, nachdem dieser gestorben ist, sich wohl eine Pizza bestellt und ihr erstes Thanksgiving in New York wiederholt. Kurt erzählt ihr, dass er und Rachel ein "Waisenessen" geplant haben, zu welchem er sie einlädt. Isabelle nimmt die Einladung an und fragt, ob sie ein paar Freunde mitbringen darf. Nachdem sie seine Zustimmung erhält, spricht sie ihn auf seine verbesserte Gemütslage an, weshalb sie wissen will, ob es eine Annäherung zwischen ihm und seinem Ex gab. Er verneint und meint, dass er damit abgeschlossen hat, was sie verstehen kann, da es nichts Besseres gibt, als Single in New York zu sein, aber auch darauf hinweist, dass Blaine doch schon den ersten Schritt auf ihn zuging. Isabelle erzählt ihm, dass laut ihrer Erfahrung, es immer leichter für ist ist, etwas hinter sich zu lassen, wenn ihrethumb|Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time Entschuldigung angenommen oder, wie in Kurts Fall, sie selbst eine annehmen konnte, da es manchmal das Nicht-Vergeben-können ist, was sie ausbremst. Am Thanksgiving-Abend ruft sie Kurt an und entschuldigt sich für ihr Zuspätkommen, indem sie das Telefonat aus Let´s Have A Kiki nutzt. Bei ihrer Ankunft im Bushwick-Apartment startet sie Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time, bei dem die anderen mit einsteigen. Nachdem Kurt ihren Rat angenommen und mit Blaine telefoniert hat, ist er ziemlich aufgewühlt, was Isabelle sieht und ihn tröstend umarmt. In Licht aus ruft Isabelle Kurt in ihr Büro und ist am Telefonieren, als er eintrifft. Nachdem sie fertig ist, will sie von ihm wissen, wie es seinem Dad aufgrund seiner Prostatakrebserkrankung geht und freut sich zu hören, dass er auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. Danach ist sie überrascht, als Kurt meint, dass sie ihn zu sich berufen hat, um ihn zu feuern, weil er wegen seines Studiums an der NYADA nicht mehr sothumb|left|Isabelle bietet Kurt den Job an oft bei Vogue.com war. Isabelle bestätigt, dass seine Abwesenheit auffiel, versichert ihm aber, dass Qualität immer über Quantität geht und wenn der Gewinn für die NYADA auch Vogue.coms Verlust ist, sie nie jemanden davon abhalten würde, seiner Leidenschaft zu folgen. Sie kommt dann auf den Grund, warum sie Kurt zu sich bestellt hat, zu sprechen, nämlich, dass sie seine Hilfe braucht. Isabelle erzählt ihm, dass sie Co-Vorsitzende der Gala des New York City Ballet-Schulungsprogramms ist, was "das" gesellschaftliche Ereignis der gesamten Theatersaison ist, und ihr Starbespaßer leider nicht kann. Sie bietet daher Kurt den Job an und fügt hinzu, dass es ok ist, wenn er Freunde bittet, ihm dabei zu helfen. Am Abend des Balletts gibt sie ihm Anweisungen und lässt ihn, Rachel und Santana, die er zur Unterstützung mitgebracht hat, wissen, dass sie die Performance mit ihr zusammen von der Seitenbühne aus, was die besten Plätze sind, ansehen werden. Als sie anschließend von Santana wissen will, ob sie auch Lust hat und Kurt entgegnet, dass diese kein Ballett mag, sondern nur hier ist, weil sie das Kleid, welches aus dem Vogue.com-Fundus stammt, behalten darf, kann Isabelle sich das nicht vorstellen, da sich jedes kleine Mädchen, ganz gleich wo es auch landet, selbst bei Vogue. com, anfänglich doch wünscht, eine Ballerina zu sein. Nachdem Santana zugibthumb|Isabell bei At the Ballett, Ballettunterricht gehabt zu haben und davon erzählt, wie es ihr geholfen hat, singt Isabelle mit ihr, Kurt und Rachel At the Ballet, wobei sie wie auch die anderen drei, ihre Erinnerungen an das Ballett aufleben lässt. Danach sagt sie Santana, als diese äußert, dass sie nicht weiß was sie tun möchte und allein wie sie das erreichen könnte, das sie alle Zeit der Welt hat um das herauszufinden. Isabell ergänzt, dass es auch nicht das Ballett oder der Broadway sein muss, solange es irgendetwas ist, was Santana liebt, etwas für die Seele, und es immer in kleinen Schritten beginnt. Songs 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Vier *'The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed' (Wenn die Muse nicht küsst) *'Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time' (Wiedersehen macht Freunde) *'At the Ballet ' (Licht aus) Trivia *Ihr Nachname war ursprünglich Klempt, wurde aber zu Wright geändert. *Über sie wird gesagt, dass sie ein Stil-Rebell und "so was von Vogue" ist. *Dank ihr hatte, Gerüchten zufolge, Steve Jobs seinen ersten Rollkragenpullover. *In all ihren Songs singen auch Rachel und Kurt mit. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4